


Scatterbrained

by rajkumari905



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:18:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rajkumari905/pseuds/rajkumari905
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which David's brain won't shut up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scatterbrained

He'd first noticed it around the... Top 8, maybe? David was kind of losing track. Anyway, since now it was the Top 5, David was pretty sure that Cook had been watching him for a _long time_ , like _weeks_ , okay, and that... couldn't be normal, right?

David would've thought he was imagining it, because sometimes he tended to make things up and believe them until they were true (or until they were decidedly _not_ true), except, well, Cook was not subtle _at all_. David would turn around, and there Cook would be, boring a hole in his head. And when he saw that David had noticed, he'd just _wink_ or _wave_ , and David had no clue what to make of it whatsoever. Maybe Cook was trying to... tell him something? With some weird, secret Cook language that David _clearly_ did not understand because, uh, what?

David might even have thought that Cook was trying to psych him out, since everyone kept saying that it was going to be just the two of them in the finale (oh _gosh_ ), but, well, Cook was still just as nice to David as he'd always been. He still came and told David jokes past curfew, and he still tackled him and pulled him into headlocks and tickled him _all the time_ , oh my gosh, no matter how many times David tried to seriously tell him that he was _seventeen_ , okay, and too old to be tickled like some 5-year-old with a Tickle-Me-Elmo. In fact, David was pretty sure that Cook was being even _more_ affectionate with him than he'd been at the beginning, which only made sense, really, since they'd been spending more and more time together, but it didn't change the fact that it all made David feel very flushed and hot and bothered, and he didn't really know why.

And those looks didn't help either.

And _sometimes_ , Cook would do this thing where he'd start at David's face and kind of sweep his eyes up and down his body really slowly, and then sort of shudder and turn away, all without noticing that, um, David was kind of watching him the _whole time_ , and what did that mean, anyway? It was all very confusing and it made David restless and made him want to _do_ something, and maybe he would, if he had any sort of clue what that something was.

All he knew was that it was the worst when Cook slung an arm around him and whispered in his ear. It was always something stupid that he whispered, too, like, "Oh, hey, good luck, man," or "Wanna watch a movie later?" and David always felt like that was anticlimactic somehow, even though he had no clue what he always _thought_ Cook was going to say, only that it was never what Cook actually said.

It wasn't until the Top 5 became the Top 4 (really, every week was just harder and harder, even though David knew he should be happy that _he_ wasn't being eliminated, but all he could think about was _Carly_ ) that the mystery became somewhat clearer. Actually, it became a lot clearer.

David was just walking back to his room Friday night, idly thinking about his songs and how he was going to sing them. And then, Cook appeared totally out of nowhere and David only jumped a _little bit_ , okay. He was kind of expecting Cook to be all, what's up Archie, what're you doing tonight? But nope, Cook went and threw David for a loop _again_ , because he just kind of grabbed David around the waist and hauled him into a closet nearby.

For a moment, David couldn't think of anything to say, which was stupid since there were about a _bajillion_ ???'s popping up in his head, like in that one video game where the main character got a big ? above his head when he was confused. And boy, was David confused. But instead of saying something, you know, kind of intelligent, he sort of just squeaked ( _squeaked_! How lame was that?) and felt himself blush, because Cook was kind of, um, pressed up against him, and he still had his arm around his waist, and uh, wow, that must've been his hand in David's hair, which kind of felt nice, but it wasn't, he didn't, what?

It was a good thing it was dark, David decided, because Cook was so smirking at David, and David's face was probably red as a tomato, and _boy_ , it was hot in this stupid closet, and what was going _on_?

Then Cook reached up and turned on the light, which was _so_ unhelpful. And then, as if to make matters worse, he put his hand back in David's hair, and David couldn't help tilting his head into the touch, which was probably so lame, what was he doing? So he just blushed some more.

Finally, after what felt like about ten minutes, but was really only about 3 seconds, David asked breathlessly (what was wrong with his voice, okay, he hadn't been running, and his vocal cord wasn't _that_ bad), "What are you doing?"

Oh, that, that was brilliant, David thought dryly. He probably sounded _so_ intelligent to Cook, and he'd never known he cared so much what Cook thought, but he _did_ , more than anyone else, which, since he was always exceedingly dorky and confused and blush-y around Cook was just _awesome_ , not.

Cook just smiled kindly down at him (he was always _so_ nice, and David had no clue why, because he wasn't nearly awesome enough to have Cook be so awesome back to him, but he wasn't complaining, definitely not). "I'm going to kiss you, is that okay?"

David's eyes widened. Half his brain screamed _yes, please, now_ and the other half screamed _what???_ and a third half whispered that _this_ is what he'd wanted Cook to say all those times when he just said other stupid things that didn't really matter, and wait, that was three halfs, that couldn't be right. Luckily, David listened to the first half (or third, whatever) and breathed, "Yes."

And then Cook's lips were on David's, massaging, caressing, claiming, and abruptly, almost all the random strains of thought running around David's mind just shut up, and _wow_ , the quiet was nice. And what was also nice was Cook's mouth pressed to his. The hand that had been in his hair moved down to cradle his neck, and the arm around his waist tightened, and David felt sort of tingly, but in a _really_ good way, and he parted his lips when he felt Cook's tongue (oh my gosh) against them, and oh _wow_ , that was kind of amazing. Oh, oh, _oh_.

Apparently he'd said that last bit aloud, because Cook backed away, and there was a tiny smirk on his lips, and it looked _really_ hot, and, oh gosh, now Cook was kissing his jaw  
and—David arched up with a soft whine (he really couldn't control these noises anymore)—sucking on his neck, and that felt _so_ good. He was whimpering a bit without realizing it, and his hands were somehow fisted in Cook's shirt, though he had no clue how they'd gotten there.

"You like that, baby?" Cook whispered lowly against his neck, and David felt a shudder go through him because he _really_ did, and also because it kind of tickled, feeling Cook's breath against his neck, and _also_ because, um, hello, Cook had called him baby!

It was at this point that that second part of his brain awakened from its stupor and the words, "Wait, wait," slipped from his lips. As soon as he said the words, half of his brain promptly wailed, _no, don't stop!_ but it was too late, and Cook was already pulling away, murmuring, "Sorry, sorry."

But David didn't want him to be sorry, that much he knew, so he tightened his hand in Cook's shirt and buried his face in his chest. Cook wound his arms around him tightly, and David just focused on calming himself down. He felt comfortable and safe in Cook's arms, and he knew that Cook would give him as much time as he needed to get his thoughts straight.

"I don't understand," David mumbled finally, when he'd exhausted his brain in trying to understand what had just happened, and why and how, too.

"What don't you understand?" Cook asked, sliding a hand into David's hair once again.

"You, um, well, I don't- why?"

Cook pushed him back a bit and tilted his head up so he could look him in the eyes. "You're beautiful-" Immediately David started producing protests. "-and sexy," _What_? No way. "-and amazing," _He_ wasn't amazing, _Cook_ was amazing. "-and perfect," Okay that was just ridiculous. "-and I love you."

Wait. What?

David reeled in shock, as all of his protests died in his throat, his mind absolutely silent for once.

"You... love me?" David whispered, looking desperately into Cook's eyes to see if this was some sort of joke.

"Yes," Cook replied simply, raising his hand to stroke David's cheek.

Suddenly, David felt something explode inside him, and he beamed and threw his arms around Cook's neck.

"I love you too."

 _Yes_ , screamed every part of David's brain as Cook turned his head and pressed a kiss to the side of David's head.

But what- something in some corner of David's head started to ask.

Shut _up_ , David thought resolutely as he turned his head to kiss Cook.


End file.
